Fuga
by VicPin
Summary: Cuando uno menos se lo imagina, aparece aquella persona que has amado y descubres que tu amor es correspondido con un simple y sencillo gesto que sería la llave de la libertad. BUNNY  Disclaimer:SP no es mío, es de sus creadores


**FUGA**

Butters Stotch estaba en su habitación haciendo su tarea… Con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sus padres le habían vuelto a castigar por enésima ocasión por las mismas pendejadas de siempre: había revuelto la despensa por accidente, poniendo la sal en lugar del arroz y viceversa, se le había resbalado un vaso de cristal, no terminó de palear el estiércol en el jardín…

¡Por favor! ¡Eso a cualquiera le puede pasar!, pensaba el joven mientras escribía sus apuntes para la clase del día siguiente.

Al terminar su tarea, se acostó en la cama un rato y miró el techo.

Quería irse de ese lugar; quería irse de ese lugar y del pueblo mismo. Ya no soportaba estar en aquella jaula de oro a la que llamaba "hogar" a fuerzas, ni mucho menos que todos los 365 días del año le estén gritando de manera tendida lo que tenía qué hacer; ya tenía 18 años y él ya debería decidir por sí mismo, confiando en su buen juicio.

Pero no.

Ni a putazos haría eso.

Para sus padres, él era una marioneta a quien manipular y a quien vender al mejor postor, tal como le sucedió hace 9 años, cuando Paris Hilton llegó a su casa, lo disfrazó de oso, le llamó Mr. Twikles y ofreció a sus padres 250 millones de dólares por su "nueva adquisición"… Y que sus padres aceptaron sin rechistar.

¡Malditos!, pensó el joven mientras se refugiaba en su rincón de la soledad.

Esas personas no son padres: los padres son los que te aman, los que te aconsejan, los que comparten contigo sus vidas. Los que él tiene non tan solo un par de mentirosos que durante toda su vida no han querido asumir su paternidad. Para esa gracia pudieron haberlo dado en adopción y asunto terminado.

Para que carajos tenían hijos si no los querían…

De repente miró hacia la ventana.

¡¿Kenny? – exclamó el joven, sorprendido.

Ahí, en una rama del frondoso árbol que estaba frente a la ventana, estaba sentado con mochila al hombro Kenny McCormick, el joven más pobre de South Park… Y el más pervertido dada la reputación de bisexual.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba el joven sentado en aquél ramo. ¿Lo habrá visto llorar?

¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Butters asustado – Mis padres podrían verte…

Kenny le ofreció la mano.

Butters lo miró perplejo ante ese gesto.

¿Por qué le ofreció la mano?

¿Quieres que te ayude a entrar?

Kenny sonrió y, con voz dulce, le respondió:

No. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

¿Contigo? ¿ A dónde?

Kenny se paró y entró a la habitación con la agilidad de un gato. Luego, tomó la silla del escritorio del asombrado muchacho y trancó la puerta para evitar interrupciones. Después, cogió la mochila de Butters, abrió el ropero y empezó a seleccionar ropa para luego meterla en la mochila.

¡¿Pero qué…? – estuvo a punto de inquirir el tímido joven cuando inesperadamente sintió los labios de Kenny rozando los suyos.

Butters sintió que sus mejillas se encendía, a tal grado de sonrojarse como un tomate.

Nunca antes había besado a alguien, ni siquiera a un hombre, y sin embargo aquél beso era dulce, casto, apasionada, llena de amor… Llevándolo a que tome por primera vez su iniciativa y le corresponda con el mismo afecto que el otro rubio, un afecto que había surgido con el paso de los años...

Un afecto que se había convertido en AMOR.

Kenny sonreía para sus adentros mientras empezaba a reclamar con mayor castidad los besos de los labios del amor de su vida al mismo tiempo que ambos, ya desnudos (¿cómo lograron zafarse de tanta ropa en tan poco tiempo?) y abrazados, se tendían en la cama.

No obstante, teniendo en cuenta que en cualquier momento los Stotch se darían cuenta de que algo estaba pasando en la habitación de su hijo, Kenny y Butters decidieron dejar las relaciones sexuales para después.

Por ahora, sólo se dedicarían a empacar lo necesario antes de que se vaya el camión de las 5 de la tarde, cuyos boletos Kenny compró antes de ir a la residencia Stotch.

Al empacar lo necesario en la mochila, Kenny y Butters, cada uno usando una ropa de tal manera que nadie les reconozca, salieron por la ventana sigilosamente. Aprovechando que no había nadie en la calle y que los padres de Stotch estaban distraídos en sus quehaceres, se fueron corriendo hasta la central de camiones, logrando alcanzar a tiempo el autobús con destino a Denver, hacia la tan anhelada libertad.

Y desaparecer para siempre del mapa.


End file.
